


Frozen Fun

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [37]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heat wave grips all of Stilwater in its clutches and a new and interesting frozen treat inspires Troy’s creativity as he finds a sensual way for he and Furia to try and beat the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up touching on two prompts, unintentionally. One from Pierceaholic from July of 2014 [Furia / Troy: Wow. I did not know that was a thing for me until right now and I'm totally fine with that but for the love of God keep doing it] and one from TwistedSinews from March 2015 [I’m out of smokes so I just had an after sex popsicle. this might become an addiction]. While I didn’t hit the exact phrasing of these prompts on the head, I think I did incorporate the spirit of them.

**-1-**

The subtle breeze caught and billowed the gauzy fabric gathered and pulled away from the open windows. The combination of humidity and a heat wave played havoc all over the south side. Even the air conditioning in his building was out. Furia’s apartment had more windows which made it easier to convince him come there, though Troy had suggested a hotel. Strangely there seemed to be more people outside right now than inside or so all the shouting, laughing, and music suggested. He wondered if they were the only two idiots spending the sweltering afternoon working up even more of a sweat.

He laughed at the idea that it all started with a cold shower that somehow did nothing to squash either of their libidos. Troy sat on the edge of the bed and leaned against the headboard, not bothering to have put anything back on yet. _Too hot!_ he thought when Furia excused herself to the bathroom to take a phone call. He could hear the din of her voice from behind the closed door of the bathroom, but could not make out anything specific. The ringtone had not been one he knew off the bat, though he knew she tended to change them regularly, except for Johnny’s it seemed. Or maybe she left that one unchanged just to see Troy’s exasperated reaction, which always earned a laugh.

After tugging the paper wrapper off, Troy just relaxed and stretched out his long legs over the top of the cotton sheets. This heat wave was getting out of hand. It racked up several victims already, far beyond older air conditioning units all over town, which just made the repair timetables worse. According to the weather reports, the heat would continue through the weekend and the beginning of the next week.

The sweet creamy flavor of the popsicle he snagged out of her freezer took him by surprise. He picked up the wrapper, which was, of course in Spanish. The words _pelata_ and _mamey_ scrawled most prominently meant nothing to him. He shrugged. _Whatever it is, it_ _’s good_. _Almost makes up for being out of cigarettes_. An opinion he knew would only last so long before he would need to correct that dilemma. His mind shifted gears quickly when the door opened again.

“You look comfortable,” Furia noted as she crossed the room and picked up the glass of ice water from the night table. Her thin white robe teased, covering but not disguising what was underneath.

“You said make myself at home.”

That soft smile she gave him between sips encouraged his desire to touch her again despite the heat and the 100% humidity that made everything miserable. He released his head and grazed the backs of his fingers over the smooth skin of her thigh. When Furia straddled his hips, Troy did not mind in the least nor did he mind when she stole a lick of the frozen treat he nicked from her freezer.

“What do you think?” she asked, releasing his hand and licking her lips.

“I’m not sure. It’s interesting, but I have no idea what it is. Though if this heat keeps up I might trade an after sex cigarette for an after sex popsicle.”

Both of them laughed. “Really?”

“I was out,” he admitted with a tip of his head. He took a bite off the frozen treat. “What is this?”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah.” There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, mainly because he did not know what it was. Really liking something depended somewhat on knowing what it was, in his opinion. “I guess.”

Furia stole a bite as well. She held back her answer until it melted away. “It’s a paleta. Just an ice pop, though they tend to be made from fresh fruit. I get them from this spot near my uncle’s. The place that makes them is actually over in the barrio.”

“Ah. And—“ he grabbed the package checking the other prominent word “—what’s mamey?”

When she giggled, he knew he pronounced it wrong. “Mamey. Mamey sapote. It’s a fruit. Soft, sweet, and creamy.” She leaned a little closer.  “Some people believe it’s an aphrodisiac.” The tease in her voice, the not quite innocent cant of her head, and the gentle sweep of her index fingers over the slope of his collarbone oozed temptation. When she kissed him, her chilled tongue teasing against his mouth just helped inspire more ideas.

“Oh really?” he asked when she pulled away. The heat did not matter, Troy preferred having her close. As she nodded, she guided his hand again as she took another much more salacious bite. Staring at her, he murmured, “You are such a tease.”

A sultry smile curved her lips as she tipped her chin. When her hands went to the loosely tied belt at her waist, Troy sucked at the ice pop absently, his attention totally engrossed in her. Furia untied it slowly then slipped the robe off, holding out her arm and dropping it on the rug in dramatic display. With a roll of her hips against his, she gave him a pointed look.

“Sure thing, yes. Tease, no.” Her tone, laced with a not-so-innocent purr, yanked a response out of him.

Troy scraped the last inch or so of the popsicle off the stick, making sure to set it on the paper wrapper rather than the furniture. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and shifted them. His closed-mouth smile might come off as innocent, but the heady look in his eyes would not be mistaken as such. Looming over her, bodies barely touching, he pressed cool kisses over her warm skin, stopping at her breast. There he let the little bite of paleta tease and pucker her skin. She yelped and wriggled beneath him as he lapped up the sweet liquid that melted against her skin. Her reaction when he did it to her other breast was not quite so startled.

**-2-**

Furia hummed softly, eyes slipping shut as her back arched toward that cold mouth. Her hands dove into his hair as his tongue chased the drips down the side of her breast and back up to tease her taut nipple again. She let herself get too wrapped up in the chill on her skin. When his cold tongue pressed a long slow lick against her clit, her eyes shot open and she chirped with surprise. The tension and shock disappeared with the gentle suck that warmed too quickly.

The absence of his touch and the clinking from her glass caught her attention. “What are you—?” she started, leaning up on her elbows just as he scooped a small ice cube out of her glass of water.

Troy leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her mouth. “It’s too damn hot. Figured I’d cool you off a bit.”

The quiver rippled through her body as he traced the cube down the center of her chest. She gasped and gripped the sheets tightly when it dipped between her legs. He stared at her, keeping that damnable separation between them as the chill sent a shiver through her, even her quickening breath. She leaned up to kiss him. Teasingly, Troy pulled away only to plant himself on his elbows between her thighs.

His breath made the chill sharper. Furia pressed her hips toward him. “¡Ay!”

Her hand buried in his hair, fisting tightly, as she fought the instinct to dart away from the relatively searing heat of the mouth that closed over her well-iced clit. She found his hazel eyes locked on her when she looked down at him. Furia swallowed hard when he pulled away, his breath teasing and tickling over her sensitive flesh.

“Maldita sea, Troy.” She licked her lips.

“Too much?” he asked, pressing a kiss against her mound, just above her clit.

“No. Just intense.”

A devious expression curved his mouth just before she felt the ice cube again. Her head fell back and she tugged firmly at the hair tangled in her fingers. His groan muffled when his mouth wrapped around her again, leaving her shrieks as the dominant sound in the room. He drew that melting torture device from his mouth to her entrance. Her cries rang clear again when that cold dipped into her heat. The almost completely melted sliver met its end there only to be followed by Troy’s warm tongue curling into her.

He grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed to make his fishing easier. The ice play continued until she keened his name, her hips bucking against the competing sensations of the ice and his warm tongue. As her breathing calmed, Troy kissed his way back up her body, dragging the small sliver of remaining ice over her body in a teasing attempt to cool her off.

Furia took his face in her hands. “You know. I never knew that was a thing for me. But,” she admitted with an almost sheepish grin, “I think I might like it if you did it again.”

Troy smiled and shifted, reaching for her glass again.

She pulled him back, kissing him softly. “Not right this second, though.”

“Did you have something else in mind?”

The look in his eyes intensified her desire for him. “Sí.”

He groaned against her lips as her hand slipped between them and stroked his already hard cock. “It’s not too hot?” he asked with a huskiness in his voice which sent a tingle through her body.

“I could dip you in cold water,” Furia taunted. Her hand tightened and twisted as she continued to stroke him.

He pressed his forehead against hers as his hips rocked into her firm stroke. “That might not get you the reaction you’re hoping for.”

His breathing began to mirror her own, another indication of his arousal and growing desire.  Of course the most obvious sign came when he wrenched open the drawer without breaking their kiss. When he shifted from his knees, Furia slid across the bed. After a moment Troy followed. The heat did not concern her, nor did the sweat that slicked and drenched their skin. Furia did not think about the catcalls her responses to his powerful thrusts garnered, because in that moment she was beyond content. Troy’s rumbling grunts and rough breaths were all she was conscious off.

In that moment, it was all that mattered to either of them. She was his; he was hers. They clutched and grabbed at one another as their bodies moved in unison. With his forehead resting against hers, his eyes, with pupils blown wide, he brought her to climax again, his flowing into hers as his hips snapped and pressed firmly against hers with a resounding groan.

A gentle caress traced her slick cheek. Before Troy kissed her, she saw it in his eyes before he said it, “I love you.”

“Te amo,” Furia replied, with a lighter tone as she tilted her chin and kissed him. A soft and long kiss, which started with shallow pecks and deepened until they both knew it was long past time to separate.

They tried to pick up where they left off after he pulled out and disposed of the condom, but by then the heavy air and the heat seemed to become overbearing. Her formerly dry crisp sheets were soaked with sweat. Climbing off the bed, Troy held out his hand to her. “Any chance I could interest you in another cold shower?”

“Hell, yes,” Furia replied with a great deal of relief. Taking his hand, she let Troy lead her into the bathroom, where they spent the next hour or so cuddled up in her bathtub, having opted for a cold bath instead.


End file.
